The Bidders and The Hunted
by Chaz Angel
Summary: The Bidder's come face to face with an old friend, but not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"Riley? Are you listening?" Riley's best friend Kenzi practically shouts at her from across the breakfast counter.

"Hmm, yeah sure, could you keep it down?" Riley mumbles before reaching for the painkillers Kenzi down for her, she gives her a small but grateful smile before swallowing them down with a glug of extra hot black coffee.

"So what time did you get in last night?" Kenzi asked sliding some toast towards Riley, all she had to do is look at it and her stomach churns, so she pushes it back towards her friend.

"You eat it and some when between 4am and 5am." Riley sighs resting her head on her hand, closing her eyes hoping her headache will go away soon.

"And how did it go?" Kenzi probes, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Housekeeping should be coming across the bodies now and don't worry I have an air tight alibi." Riley gives a mischievous smile before she gingerly rise from her seat.

"You know Dachci, is going to be pissed that you're hung-over." Kenzi called after Riley as she heads into the bathroom to start getting ready for her meeting with the head of Sword and Rose Law Firm. After about an hour they are both out the door and in a taxi on their way to the giant glass offices of the Sword and Rose law firm.

Finally they arrive already late thanks to the traffic jam they got stuck in. Kenzi pays the driver and them both head inside the massive oblong fish tank of a building. Riley walks through the lobby ignoring everyone that wishes her a good afternoon and heads straight to the elevators behind the reception desk.

"Miss Grey, Miss Volkov." The pretty blonde receptionist gives both Riley and Kenzi a cheery hello, Riley gives her a grunt as she calls the elevator while Kenzi apologises for her behaviour and gives the women a cheery wave. Finally both Kenzi and Riley make it up to the floor that holds Dachci's office, and without warning Riley heads straight inside the posh glass double doors.

"You're late." A gruff voice comes from behind the big stained oak desk. Riley gives the handsome but greying man a shrug as she takes a seat.

"You're lucky I come at all, do you know how much those men drink? I even struggled to keep up with them."Riley sighs as she nods to Kenzi, as she pulls out two paper files.

"One contains all of their digital footprints; the other is all of their meetings and transcripts. I confirmed on the way over all the targets were eliminated, just awaiting the police reports to be logged before I can have access to them, should have them by the end of the day." Kenzi explained as she handed the reasonably thick files over to Dachci.

He gave Kenzi a smile before turning to back to Riley with a serious look on his face.

"I have a client who wants a man of high profile taken out along with his close circle of friends. The client wants our best and is willing to pay way above asking price." Dachci said trying to read her reaction; Riley keeps her face neutral smiling inwardly at how frustration it makes him not being able to read her.

"How high profile are we talking?" She asks intrigued cocking her head to the side.

"Extremely the names are; Mamoru Kishi, Mitsunari Baba, Ota Kisaki, Luke Foster, Soryu Oh and Eisuke Ichinomiya." Dachci finished listing the names and looked at her with a smile on his lips.

"You look shocked, my dear Riley." There was amusement in his voice.

"I can't take it." Riley said flatly, now it was Dachci's turn to be shocked.

"Why not? I thought you would have jumped at the chance, taking out Japan's untouchables." Dachci said with disbelief.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However I went to school with three of the targets." She said making sure she sounds as bored as possible.

"Will make it easier to get close to them." Dachci said leaning his elbows on his desk, desperation in his voice.

"I've told you before; I don't take jobs with personal connections." Riley sighs raising from her seat and heading towards the door.

"I'll double your pay per head." Dachci practically begs, her hand stops on the door handle and she turns to look at her boss.

"Riley you are the best there is, I've already agreed, I can't have this messed up." Dachci continues to beg.

"Triple per head." She said coolly and he nods, she gives him a bright smile.

"Consider it done, come on Kenz we have a lot of work to do." Riley said over her shoulder as she heads out the door and heads to the elevator, Kenzi bows her head to Dachci and leaves his office and chases after Riley. Riley calls the elevator and looks over at Kenzi and sees she's chewing her bottom lip.

"If you have something to say Kenzi, say it." Riley sighs as they wait.

"Well I was just wondering how you're going to initiate contact." Kenzi said softly as the elevator arrives.

"We are going to see grandpapi." Riley smiles as she steps in to the elevator a plan already forming in her head. They ride the elevator down in silence all the way down to the basement.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Kenzi questions still chewing on her lip, Riley watched the numbers on the small LED screen go down from forty.

"Because we are going to need a black car, a driver and some supplies, as well as picking up an allowance which will be spent on stupidly expensive clothes. This is any normal job Kenzi, we are about to mix with some of Japan's top businessmen and women as well as a few of the unsavoury characters of the underworld." Riley explained as they continued to go down.

"Why did you take the job?" Kenzi asked as she leaned against the side of the elevator, the question caused Riley to turn to her best friend.

"Retirement money, once this is over we can both leave this life. I'm getting bored and I want to do something different maybe the quiet life somewhere like the English countryside." Riley shrugged turning back to the LED screen.

"You may be able to hide things from Dachci, but you can't hide them from me." Kenzi sighs finally dropping the subject much to Riley's relief, even she didn't truly know why she took the job, she had always stayed away from personal connections because they become messy and emotions tend to get in the way.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the two girls made their way deep into the underbelly of Sword and Rose, and began to prepare their supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, and the two girls had managed to get things sorted.

"It was great of grandfather to let you take his place at the I.V.C and give you car service." Kenzi calls to Riley from the office which was situated next to the dressing room.

"We, Kenzi remember you're coming with me." Riley calls back to her, Kenzi lets out a sigh as she continues to work on her laptop.

"I've patched into the hotel network, I have everything to do with the hotel, getting into the personal accounts is going to take a lot more than sitting here, if we can get close to them I'll be able to hack their phones and do it on the long way round. Also it seems the penthouse suites have their own private network." Kenzi said as Riley walked into the room, her mouth almost hits the floor.

"Oh my lord you look stunning, you should wear a dress more often." Kenzi manages to get out as she looks Riley up and down. Riley was wearing a black, tight floor length dress with a slit up the side to her knee; her makeup was subtle and only accentuated her features. She had left her light brown hair fall over her right shoulder in loose curls and pinned it all in place.

"Why? Dresses restrict movement and heels are horrible, I picked out this one because of the slit to the knee, I'm able to hide a small knife on the inside of my thigh." Riley gave and exasperated sigh.

"Well whatever, you look amazing." Kenzi smiled as she got back to work. By the time the top of the line Mercedes pulled up Kenzi and Riley were completely ready. Riley really didn't like the idea of going to the party as herself and without weapons, especially as Kenzi was with her, even though Riley knew that Kenzi could look after herself it still made her antsy.

They got into the car and went over the plan once more; Riley was at the party in place of her grandfather who couldn't attend this time around. Luckily she had always taken a interest in her grandfathers business, plus it helps with contacts.

The car eventually pulled up at Tres Spades hotel and it was heaving with people, men in suits and women all dressed up in long and short dresses of all different colours and shades. The women seemed to be hanging around the lobby as Riley and Kenzi made their way inside.

"Shouldn't we wait in the lobby with the other women?" Kenzi asked, she had never been to an event as lavish as this and was entirely sure of what to do. Riley handed the invitation to the man at the entrance to the ball room.

"With the riff raff, who are dying to get the attention of someone who couldn't care less if they took a bullet for him? God no." Riley scoffed as the man let them pass with a smile and a bow of his head.

Kenzi gave her friend a sideways glance and Riley just shrugged as they made their way around the ballroom as people made enquires after Riley's grandfather and making compliments on her health and wonderful she looks.

One man made comments such as 'the last time a seen you, you were nothing but a scrawny teenager, haven't you filled out beautifully.' Riley holds her tongue and does all the niceties, she talks business with a few people before heading to the bar for something stronger than the champagne that is being handed out by the waiters and waitresses walking and weaving through the crowd of people.

Riley finally gets a whiskey in her hand and all of a sudden the women in the lobby begun to shout and scream for the V.I.P's attention. Riley turns to Kenzi who had stuck by her side and gave the young girl her trademark devilish smirk.

"Show time." She whispers to her friend.

The gaggle of women are stopped and ushered away, at the door by several men in black suits and ear pieces as the V.I.P's enter the ballroom. Everyone turns and stares but Riley keeps her back towards them and holds a pointless conversation with Kenzi.

"So what shall we get on the way home? For dinner I mean." Kenzi looks up at Riley wide eyed.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" She asked completely flabbergasted at Riley's remark.

"I'm going for some air, come find me in twenty minutes." Riley sighs as she gathers her purse and drink and heads out to the balcony. The chilly evening air prickles her arms, neck, shoulders and back and the semi plunging neckline of her black dress.

Riley lets the evening's air take her mind far away from where she currently stood, when she hears footsteps behind her, she takes a deep breath and a swig of her drink by the time she is done the footsteps fall silent right behind her.

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone out here?" A smooth voice asks from behind her.

Riley rolls her eyes before turning around to face a very handsome man with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a dark red suit jacket and a grey fedora hat. She gives the gentleman her best smile.

"Please tell me that line doesn't actually work?" Riley chuckles; the man gives her a somewhat wounded look before a smile crosses his lips.

"Normally yes, my name is Mitsunari Baba." He takes Riley's free hand and brings it to his lips. Before Riley can reply five men flooded on to the balcony.

"Here you are Baba we wondered where you had ran off too, oh sorry didn't see you had company, I'm Ota Kisaki." A young blonde haired man in a somewhat pinstriped suit jacket smiled at Riley.

"Riley, there you are I was looking for you everywhere." Kenzi blurted out as she makes her way over to Riley's side.

"Riley Grey and this is my assistant Kenzi Volkov." Riley gives another bright dazzling smile and bows her head, Kenzi follows her lead.

"It's nice to meet you, sorry for interrupting your conversation." Kenzi smiles as she looks over the men stood in front of her.

"Wait, did you say Riley Grey?" This time a man in a grey suit and black hair slicked back asked.

Riley stands there with a smile and crossing her arms waiting to see if recognition registers. His cheeks flush ever so slightly as everyone turns and stares at him, Riley waited a little while longer to make him uncomfortable before her smile widened.

"Soryu Oh, my you've grown, the same goes for you two as well, Luke, Eisuke." Riled said waiting for them to cotton on. She lets out a small giggle when they finally realise who she is.

"Oh my god. Riley you've changed so much and that bone structure." Luke marvels looking her up and down, she lets out another giggle as Soryu and Eisuke look over her utterly speechless.

"What happened to you after school?" Eisuke asked shock still written on his face.

"Well, I travelled for a while before coming back home to study law; I'm also involved with both of my grandfathers companies as well as the family." Riley explained, Soryu nods as he understands the last bit of her explanation.

"That's where I know you from." A man with shaggy black hair, and a cigarette hanging out his mouth, Riley turns and looks him up and down with a frown before she was finally able to place him.

"Detective Mamoru Kishi, I almost didn't recognise you without your scowl." Riley chuckles. Now it was his turn to be stared at.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Baba asked.

"Well, Miss Grey if you stopped letting the men I catch go I wouldn't scowl at you." Mamoru smiled.

"Please call me Riley; I'm only Miss Grey during business hours." Riley smiles back waving his formality off.

"Riley is the best defence attorney in Japan, she's got a massive success rate for getting people off." Mamoru explained to the rest of the group.

"Oh please, I only do what I am paid to do, however if the evidence was stronger then it wouldn't be so easy for me. I do hope there are no hard feelings between us." Riley smiled, raising her eyebrow slightly; he gives her a shrug before taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Not at all, someone's got to do the job plus it's not like the prosecutor tries that hard to get a conviction." Mamoru chuckles.

"So where is your grandfather? Is he here?" Eisuke asks, Riley gives a small shake of her head.

"No I'm afraid he's not, he had to rush out to Dubai something about an expansion of the companies, however he does send his apologies and hopes you can make some time for a meeting with him." Riley gives a sad smile to Eisuke before turning to look out on the view from the balcony.

"That's fine, I would love to do business with him, let me know when he's back in Japan." Eisuke gives a bright smile to her as she turns back to face him.

"Speaking of business, Mr Kisaki I would love to talk to you about getting an original commission done for my grandfather's birthday, he is a big fan of yours." She muses as she turns to Ota now giving him her full attention. He gives her, his trade mark angelic smile.

"Please call me Ota and I'm sure we can work something out." There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"And what about little Miss shy over here?" Baba asks looking over at Kenzi.

"I'm not shy, I just think it is rude to interrupt or talk over someone is all." Kenzi huffed, puffed out her cheeks, which causes everyone to laugh.

"Kenzi is my best friend and partner in crime as well as my personal assistant. Working for three companies and all I need someone to keep me going straight." Riley laughs.

"So you're still an overachiever? Are you still the same trouble maker?" Soryu teases with a playful smile.

"Wouldn't be where I am now if I wasn't and for the latter I guess you will have to keep in touch to find out." Riley gives him a playful smile of her own.

"Please, Riley would forget to eat and sleep if it wasn't for me I am the brains of the operation." Kenzi scoffs as Riley gives her a playful shove.

"She's not wrong. I'm so busy with work I don't have time for anything else, I'm even working now." Riley gives a sigh as she looks past the five men and back into the ballroom.

"Speaking of work, please excuse me." She smiles as she bows her head and heads off into the ballroom once more.

"Kenzi, would you be able to pen us in for dinner tomorrow?" Eisuke asks as his brown eyes follow after her.

"Erm, actually Riley's had a cancelation; she's free at 6pm." Kenzi said as she pulls out her phone and starts to look through the schedule.

"I'll send a car." Was all Eisuke said before he turned on his heel and strode off back to his party.

"But you don't know where we live." Kenzi called after him.

"Don't worry about that pretty lady, see you tomorrow." Baba winked as he and the other followed Eisuke and left her all alone on the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

About two hours after Riley had made first contact with Eisuke and the others the party was still going strong, she had spoken business with more people than she could count and had the sons of her grandfather's connections flirt with her. She leaned against the bar as her heels started to wreck havoc with her feet to the point she actually took them off.

This earned her a snigger or two from the two women who were stood near her whispering about her. Riley rolled her eyes as she unpinned her hair and pulled from over her shoulder so it fell down her back before she ordered another whiskey.

"I was wondering how long it would be before the heels came off and the hair let loose." A voice came from behind her, she knew it was instantly partly because she recognised the voice and partly because of the two women had become silent with surprise.

"I'm surprised you, Eisuke and Luke don't have bets on it." Riley said as she turned to meet the eyes of the mobster.

"Oh we did, Baba, Ota and Kishi also wagered. Eisuke, Luke and I won of course." He chuckles as he came and stood next to her. She watched over him as he orders a drink; he really had grown to be very handsome, Riley scolded herself and pushed the thoughts away quickly reminding her that he is in fact her target. She sighed inwardly as she took a sip of her whiskey and let the liquids slight burning sensation comfort her.

"It's nice to see a woman that can actually drink." Soryu commented as the bartender hands him a glass.

Oh, I'm nothing compared to Kenzi, speaking of which where has she gone?" Riley asked more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Oh don't worry Ota and Baba is keeping her entertained." Soryu nods to behind her, she follows his gaze to see her best friend with the two gentlemen laughing. She turns back to Soryu with a sigh.

"I don't know how you can stomach these parties, they drive me nuts." Riley remarks as she brings her fingers to her temples and massages them slightly as the small pain of a brewing headache starts up.

"Yeah well, we all conduct a lot of business at these parties, plus you know Eisuke he just loves to show off his wealth." Soryu chuckles.

"Yes, you're quite right, he always loved showing off his power and his intelligence in school too." Riley mused a small smile playing on her lips as she thought back to the days of boarding school, when a sudden wave of sadness hit her as her brother's face came into her mind.

"One thing he hated was how he couldn't read you or control you, half because of your brother and half because you were so unpredictable." Soryu said watching her closely, there was more he had wanted to say but he noted the hint of sadness in her eyes and stopped himself.

"I still am." Riley said coming back to her senses and gave Soryu a flirtatious smile, before finishing her drink in one, slinging her heels over her shoulder before walking over to Kenzi barefoot. Kenzi gives her a smile as she stands next to her.

Baba and Ota take note of Riley's heels in her hand and the fact her hair was now falling down her back and they both let out a sigh.

"It was so unfair; Sor, boss and Luke had an unfair advantage." Baba remarked with a pout as he continued to look over Riley.

"Play with fire and you get burned." Riley giggled.

"I'm afraid gentlemen that we must take our leave, I have court in the morning and I need my assistant to be bright eyed and alert." Riley said with a soft smile as they gave her a pouty look.

"It was really nice to meet you both." Kenzi said bowing her head and chasing after Riley who had already begun to leave. The two girls get to the entrance to the lobby when Kenzi leans in closer to Riley.

"You know all eyes are on you, including the targets." She whispers.

Riley just nods and links her arm in Kenzi's as they leave and head to the awaiting car. Once safely inside and on their way home Riley lets out a sigh and relaxes slightly.

"This might take longer than I originally thought, call Dachci in the morning and tell him we have made contact with the targets, also I am going to need more contracts to keep me busy as I worm my way into the circle. Oh and I'm going to need more over cases, or should I say time to do my real job." Riley said as she leans her head back against the seat closing her eyes letting the cool leather seats cool the fire burning on her skin.

"Well I didn't learn anything of note, apart from both Ota and Baba can speak Russian fluently, but on the plus side I managed to work my magic and hack into one of their phones, it's funny actually because now I can access the others as they all seemed to be linked." Kenzi smiled as she pulled out her phone and began tapping away at the screen.

"I'll have all the data sent to my laptop so I can analyse all the information." Kenzi continued her head in her phone.

Riley didn't reply she just turned her head and looked out the window and watched the world go by as they made their way back to her grandfather's summer house. She didn't realise how many emotions seeing her old boarding school friends would stir and it unnerved her, she had a job to do and now she was wondering if she could actually complete it.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to those carefree days and a small smile crossed her lips, then she thought back to the reason that she had agreed to join the Sword and Rose group and why she had clawed her way to the top, and the smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the car to pull up to Riley's grandfather's summer house, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the black van parked up inside the electric gates.

"What's that about?" Kenzi questioned turning to look at Riley who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"That would be my delivery from Sword and Rose." Riley replied as the driver opened the door for her and she got out and headed straight for the driver of the van, Kenzi watched as she herself got out of the car and thanked the driver, she knew that he was apart of Riley's grandfather's Yakuza family and charged with keeping an eye on the future leader, she stood and held a small conversation with him so she wouldn't disturb Riley's conversation.

Once Riley had finished her conversation with the driver of the van she called Kenzi over. Kenzi said goodbye to the driver of the Merc and headed over to Riley who was watching the driver of the van and his passenger start to empty the back of the van.

"What exactly did you order?" Kenzi quizzed as she watched the two men as they started taking black boxes into the house.

"Supplies, come on let's get changed, before we open them up." Riley said cryptically as she walked off towards the front door, Kenzi knew that Riley was planning something; the glint in her eye gave her away. With a shake of her head and a smile Kenzi followed suit walking into the summer house and headed for her room.

Both the I.V.C party and the acution had gone without any problems, now all it was all over the six sponsers sat in the penthouse disscussing the nights events.

"So you, boss and Sor went to boarding school with Riley Grey?" Baba asked rubbing his chin deep in thought looking over at Luke, Luke just nodded as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Wait, isn't she the heiress of The Grey Coroperation and of Grey Technolgies?" Ota piped up looking over to Esukie who was lost in his own world.

"She is also heiress to the Midnight Wolves." Soryu stated, also confirming Ota's suspision.

"Wait, you're saying little miss defense attorney is invovled with the Midnight Wovles? The Yakuza group?" Mamoru questioned, Soryu nodded.

"How long has she been back?" Euskie finally spoke, more to himself than to the others.

"Well, she's been with Sword and Rose for at least two years, she's their best lawyer, as soon as a perp says her name we might as well let them go." Mamoru explained taking a puff of his cigerette.

"I wonder why she didn't contact one of us." Luke wondered out loud,

"Maybe, we bring up painful memories." Soryu said looking over his two oldest friends, without a word Esukie got up and retired to his room, if seeing them brought up any painful memories it certainly didn't show when she was talking with them ealier, Eisuke thought to himself as he undressed quickly and got into to bed.

"What's up with boss?" Baba asked once Euskie was safely out of ear shot.

"Euskie always had an interest in Riley throughout boarding school, well if I'm honest we all did." Luke said, Soryu stayed silent as he listened to what Luke had to say.

"Riley wasn't like all the other girls at the school, she was one of the lads, she was the top of her class of everything, played pratical jokes and was pretty good at sports as well. She was..."

"Larger than life, until she came back to boarding school after a Christmas break one year, I'll never forget that dead look in her eyes when we welcomed her back." Soryu intrrupted a sad look crossed his face.

"The three of us shared a dorm room with Riley's brother Kato, the four of us became fast friends and about a week later Riley joined our little group." Luke explained to a confused Baba, Ota and Mamour.

"Turns out that Riley and Kato were in a car accident, two dead and one surviver; you can guess where I am going with this." Soryu conclued leaning forward to grab his drink from the glass coffee table. Everyone sat in silence as they thought about Riley and her tragic past, leaving a eerie and depressed feeling to fall over the penthouse lounge.

Riley had changed into her night clothes, a pair of loose shorts and black tank top a mug of coffee in had as she moved around the open planned kitchen to where the black boxes had been piled. Putting her mug on the kitchen counter, picking up one of the boxes she gently placed it on the counter and began opening it, when she saw its contents a smile crossed her lips.

Kenzi walked over and peered into the black box that had been opened, taking in the sight of a surprising array of weapons.

"Don't you think this is overkill?" Kenzi asked as Riley began sorting through the different guns that were resting in the box.

"These are for the house, we are about to get close to Japan's untochables, the closer we get the more dangerous it becomes for us. I just want to make sure we are safe in our own home." Riley explained to Kenzi as she inspected the guns carefully.

"Silver box is for you." Riley smiled as she picked up the box and started to hide the weapons around the house. Kenzi walked over to the coffee table, she knew silver boxes contained computer stuff. A smile crossed her face when she opened the box to see the very latest laptop she had had her eye on.

"It's encrypted with Grey Technolgies's latest encryptions, and it's been moddified to the specs that you had written down in that notebook of yours." Riley smirked as she came back into the front room.

"Thank you, I was wondering where that page had gone." Kenzi beamed at Riley who chuckled at her friend's excitment. Riley went over the rest of the boxes, checking their contents against what she had ordered, when her phone began to ring, Kenzi automatically reached out and picked it up.

"Miss Grey's phone, Kenzi speaking." Kenzi answered with trained professionalism.

"O-okay, yes I'll inform Miss Grey." Kenzi said before hanging up the phone, she looked over at Riley with confusion written all over her face; Riley titled her head and raised an eyebrow as if it was a signal for Kenzi to speak.

"That was the prosecuter on Mr Mori's case; he's dropping all the charges, something about missing or contaminated evidence." Kenzi said unsure of the full deatils thanks to the quickness and vaugeness of the call.

Riley cursed under her breath, she knew exactly what had happened, she strode over to Kenzi and took the phone from her and dailed a number, it rang several times before a groggy, gruff male voice answered.

"Dachci, what do you think you are doing? I have a reputation to up hold." Riley snapped down the phone.

"Riley what are you going on about?" Dachci's tired voice came through the phone.

"The Mori case, the prosecuter just rang to tell me he's dropping all charges, something about evidence is missing or contaminated he was vauge on the details." Riley seethed.

"Ahh, I forgot to tell you about that, someone paid us a lot of money to make it all go away." Dachi said with indifference.

"Does Mr Mori know about this?" Riley said clearly annoyed.

"No, the client wanted it all done annamously, I'll let you do the honors of telling him about the charges. Good night Riley." And with that the line went dead; Riley slammed her phone down on the kitchen counter.

Her mind was reeling, this was the third time this had happened in the past two months, it was always by an annomus source and her clients had no idea who was behind it, Riley didn't like the way things were going.

"Isn't it a good thing?" Kenzi asked looking over at Riley from the couch.

"I mean now you can focus on more pressing matters, which reminds me, we are having dinner with the targets at dinner with the targets at 6pm tomorrow." Kenzi added quickly as she watched Riley busy herself with the rest of the boxes.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley sighed once more as she carried on with hiding different weapons around the summer house, when she came back into the open plan kitchen, she looked over and saw Kenzi was busying herself with her brand new laptop.

"Do some research on the targets, everything you can find, they are in the public eye so dig deep and see if you can find anything out through our contacts, if they are willing to speak which I doubt, no one crosses the king and gets away with it." Riley practically ordered Kenzi as she made herself a fresh coffee.

"And what will you be doing?" Kenzi asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned to face her friend.

"Well as I'm no longer needed in court tomorrow, I'm going to see my grandfather, maybe he can give me a way into their group." Riley thought absent mindedly.

"You already have an in Riley, just be the old friend from Boarding School, I mean the way they were all looking at you tonight." Kenzi commented as she got up from her position on the couch and headed into the kitchen, grabbing herself a coffee.

"I have to ask, why did you break your own rule in the first place, you always said you would never take on a contract with personal ties, it's not like we need the money, I mean we could retire right now with enough money to last both our lives and the lives of our great great grand kids." Kenzi quizzed as she leaned against the counter her head cocked to the side as she looked up at her friend.

"I don't know, I mean I was hesitant at first but something in my gut told me to take it, and you and I both know I'm a sucker for following my gut." Riley shrugged with a small chuckle.

"If this is going to get complicated then I think you should contact Dachi and tell him that you are withdrawing from the contract and let someone else do it." Kenzi said innocently, Riley's head snapped to glare at her friend.

"I have never withdrew my name from a contract, and I don't plan on starting now, get on with the tasks I've given you, but don't stay up too late need you fresh for whatever tomorrow brings." Riley snapped as she put her mug down on the sideboard with a thud and strode out of the kitchen and headed to her old room.

"It was just a suggestion, no need to get snappy." Kenzi muttered under her breath before taking her coffee over to her little work station and began to get to work.

Riley paced her bedroom back and forth, as uncertainty started to turn in her mind, unsure on what to do, Kenzi was right she should withdraw her name from the contract but she couldn't she had to find out whether these men were anything like the boys she went to school with.

Old memories that she had locked away started to stir, all the laughs that they used to share in Boarding school, how they had become close, then the painful memory of her brother's death hit her and then she remembered how she pushed her friends away because she couldn't deal with the fact her brother would no longer be around to share the jokes, or to even have a future with them, they all had big plans and wanted to stay in touch after school, but Riley graduated early and dropped of the face of their world, until recently.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but it was a game she just couldn't help but get drawn into, if anyone was going to end the lives of her old friends it would be her, and she would do it with kindness, quick and clean and she just hoped that she would be able to get away just as quick and clean.

The morning came too quickly for Riley's liking, she had tossed and turned most of the night and even ended up working on some of her other cases that she had fallen behind on until early hours of the morning. She looked over at her clock on her bedside table and let loose a sigh as she climbed out of bed and started her daily morning routine. Once dressed in her workout clothes Riley headed for the in house gym, stopping by the lounge to check on Kenzi. The black haired young female was sprawled out on the floor bits of paper scattered around her and her laptop screen was black.

"Poor girl must have stayed up all night getting the work done." Riley commented with a smile as she walked into the open plan kitchen and filled a bottle of water to take into the gym with her,

"I'll wake her when I'm done, she must be comfortable." She decided as she made her way to the gym.

…

Eisuke was in an early morning meeting but his mind was else where and it bothered him, he hated the idea of not being able to concentrate on work but Riley's unexpected appearance at the I.V.C party the night before had really done a number on him, it seemed to have all of the guys in a buzz as well, but there was something he just didn't understand, if she had been in Japan for two years like Mamoru had said then why hadn't she been in contact? Why didn't he know about he know about it sooner?

For what must have been the third time since the meeting had started he checked his watch, a stupid feint as he knew that their dinner meeting was hours away, maybe he would get the answers that he was looking for when they met with each other later this evening. With his mind made up that he would basically demand answers from her when they had dinner together, Eisuke returned his focus on the meeting.

After three hours in the boardroom and negotiations that seemed to go no where until the last hour finally ticked along, Eisuke made his way back up to the penthouse lounge only to find, Soryu and Luke sat in silence, Soryu was sat with a laptop and a coffee and Luke with some sort of medical magazine and a coffee. As Eisuke walked in both men stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"What?" Eisuke asked as the two men looked up at him with expectant looks on their faces.

"Nothing." Soryu said as he turned his attention back to his laptop and continued his work, the tapping of keys the only sound that fell in the silence.

"I know you better than that, Soryu so out with it." Eisuke scolded his tone of voice telling everyone that he was clearly annoyed.

"I was just wanted to know your thoughts on the sudden return of Riley Grey." Soryu finally announced as he shut down the laptop lid and gave his old friend his full attention.

"She works with some pretty dangerous people, do you think she could be in trouble?" Luke spoke up as he looked between Eisuke and Soryu, who both looked like they gave the thought some consideration.

"It's possible, she always had a knack for getting into trouble when we at school, but then she has the backing of the Midnight Wolves, so if she was in trouble I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it or if they were keeping it on the hush hush she wouldn't turn to us for help." Soryu thought out loud.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out tonight at dinner now won't we?" Eisuke mused as he looked out of the floor to ceiling windows and to the landscape that lay before him.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning seemed to drag but Riley was finally ready to leave the summer house, a car was waiting to take her to her Grandfather, where she would be spending the day discussing business, while her best friend and personal assistant Kenzi would be spending the day at their current residence, gathering as much information about their targets, Eisuke Ichinomiya, Soryu Oh, Mitsunari Baba, Ota Kisaki, Luke Foster and Mamoru Kishi. Riley was gathering her things together when Kenzi appeared at the door to the study, leaning against the door frame she watched as Riley busied herself.

"Don't forget, we are having dinner with Mr Ichinomiya and the others at six tonight, there will be a car to pick us up." Kenzi reported, which caused Riley to smirk.

"Find out where we will be dining, at quarter past five meet me at Grey Tech, we will meet them when we are good and ready, not before, the thing about Eisuke is he likes to have control, so let's take it from him." Riley smiled a wicked smile as she grabbed her briefcase and headed towards Kenzi.

"Shouldn't we be keeping on his good side?" Kenzi asked as she moved from the door so Riley could exit the study, and followed her down the hallway and into the lounge.

"You know what, scratch what I just said, you take the car and text me the location, when you arrive apologise on my behalf and just say I'm running late thanks to a business meeting and that I shall be a long shortly." Riley said as she headed out to the car that was waiting for her to take her to her Grandfather. Kenzi sighed as she watched Riley disappear into the car, she could never tell what that girl was thinking but she obviously had a plan or at least was putting a plan together, at least that was what Kenzi was hoping, with a heavy mind Kenzi set to work on finishing the profiles that she was making on the bidder's, she still had some things she needed to confirm so set them aside for later.

Kenzi was so absorbed in her work that it took a while for her to realise that her alarm had been going off, after she checked the time, she scrambled to gather all her work together to stuff in the safe in the study, before she rushed to get ready for this evening. Still not knowing what the hell Riley had planned or where they would be dining, so she chose to wear her normal business attire, something plain that she would have worn to a business meal with Riley, after all this is what it was, wasn't it?

It wasn't long before the buzzer to the front electric gates sounded, Kenzi checked the camera to see a black car waiting for the gates to open, it obviously wasn't Riley as the license plate would have been recognised and the gates would have opened automatically.

"Grey residence." Kenzi spoke confidently into the intercom before waiting for a reply.

"Good evening, I'm here to pick up Miss Grey and Miss Volkov, I've been sent by Mr Oh on behalf of Mr Ichinomiya." A youngish male voice sounded through the speak.

"I've been expecting you, please come through." Kenzi replied as she pushed the button that signalled the gates to open, she gave herself one last look in the mirror, she looked respectful enough she thought as she grabbed her phone, keys and purse and headed for the car outside. Kenzi gave the young man a once over, his hair was black and fell just past his brow, he was also a skinny little thing who wore a light blue blazer, she couldn't read him, she didn't have the skills like Riley did but if the young man was sent by Mr Oh she felt safe enough to get in the car.

"Miss Grey is currently running late so she will meet us at the restaurant, could you give me the name so I may send it to her." Kenzi asked with a business like tone.

"Of course, Miss Volkov, it's Kitcho. Oh please excuse my manners, please call me Samejima." Samejima smiled as he opened the back passenger door for Kenzi who was still in shock that she would be dining in the world's most expensive restaurant. Once she regained her composure Kenzi slipped into the leather seats of the Mercedes, pulling out her phone Kenzi sent a quick text to Riley.

 _Just found out we will be dining at Kitcho. Almost died when I heard that. K_

Not expecting a reply anytime soon, knowing how busy Riley got when she was working with her grandfather, she stuffed her phone back into her bag and gazed out the window, when her text alert chimed.

 _My, my, it seems that Eisuke is trying to impress, looks like I get to rain on his parade more than once tonight. See you there R_

Kenzi read the message over and over, but couldn't for the life of her figure out what Riley meant, with a frustrated sigh she put her phone away once more, she hated the idea of going into something that Riley had planned in her head and not knowing what she was doing or what role to play but she trusted her friend with her life so, Kenzi let the warmth of the car and the gentle rocking motion lull her into a doze.

Kenzi had no idea how long she had slept for or how long they had been driving but she woke up when the car came to a stop and Samejima announced that they had arrived. Smoothing her hair and clothes down Kenzi was about to reach for the door handle when it opened and Samejima offered her a hand and escorted her inside.

The inside of the restaurant screamed expensive and was completely dead, there wasn't a soul in sight, confused Kenzi was about to ask Samejima what was going on when she spotted the six men seated at a table, when they spotted her in return they each rose from their seat.

"Miss Volkov, I hope the drive over wasn't to tedious for you." Eisuke smiled his business smile which made Kenzi feel uncomfortable that and the fact all eyes were on her.

"Please call me Kenzi and not at all, if I'm honest I was able to catch up on some sleep on the way over." Kenzi chuckled keeping things as light as possible, when she realised that Eisuke, Luke and Soryu weren't actually looking at her more like looking behind her,

"Riley sends her apologises, she is currently working with her grandfather, she will be joining us as soon as she can." Kenzi announced her business tone not leaving her as she took her seat and the rest followed.

"So Kenzi, tell us how did you and Riley come to meet? Even though you hide your accent well, you're Russian if I'm not mistaken." Eisuke asked, causing Kenzi to completely freeze, she wasn't expecting the question and wasn't sure on how to answer, she couldn't exactly tell them the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi wasn't as smooth talking as Riley and coming up with lies on the spot was near on impossible for her to do, that's when Kenzi remembered a conversation with Riley 'the most believable lies are mixed with truth'.

"Well, we met in Russia, I was the liaison for Sword and Rose's Russian department, I was there with my boss as a translator, he approached Riley and it went from there." Kenzi divulged more information than she should have but it seemed to satisfy Eisuke's curiosity at least for now. For the next hour or so small talk was given around the table which made Kenzi slightly uncomfortable, in fact the only people that she felt at ease talking to was Baba and Ota.

They were all locked in conversation, Eisuke and Soryu were talking business and Ota, Baba and Kenzi were talking about art, when all conversation stopped when they heard laughter and chatting, all of them turned to see what the commotion was about, when they saw Riley with a gentleman.

"It is so good to see you again Riley, please send my best to your grandfather." A somewhat older gentleman said to Riley as they both headed to the table.

"And you chief, please tell me you will be attending my grandfather's fundraiser at the end of the month, I know he would love to see you there." Riley replied with a smile as she stood by an empty seat, after their brief exchange Riley turned her attention to the table.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness gentleman, my grandfather kept me longer than I had anticipated, I hope you weren't to bored without me and I do hope that Kenzi hasn't been spilling all my secrets." Riley chuckled as she took her seat between Eisuke and Kenzi which caused Kenzi to relax.

"The only information that Kenzi has divulged is how you two met." Eisuke said as he watched the waiter that poured Riley's drink, he hadn't realised until now that all the old feelings that he had for Riley in Boarding school were starting to rise, of course he was attracted to her, as soon as he laid eyes on her in that stunning black dress at the I.V.C party.

"How was your day in court?" Eisuke asked causing the smile on Riley's face to fade and her whole demeanor to change.

"A none event, after the party last night I had a call from the prosecutor of the case, inform me that he is dropping all charges because of missing or contaminated evidence, he was vague on the details." Riley sighed as she explained the situation.

"I heard about that, it was the talk of the station today." Mamoru said as he leaned back in his chair not really bothering to engage in the conversation.

"Does anybody actually know what happened to the evidence?" Riley questioned as she turned her full attention onto Mamoru, he gave her a shrug, causing Riley to let loose a frustrated sigh.

"Anyone else would be happy about less of a workload." Soryu commented on Riley's reaction, causing Kenzi to almost choke on her drink as the table looked over at her,

"And here I was thinking you all knew Riley, she's a workaholic, the busier she is the better for her, caseloads up to her eyes, plus all the work she does with Grey Tech and Grey Corp, the girl never stops." Kenzi chuckles as she gives Riley a playful shove.

"Well, well, looks like you have certainly found your voice, it's nice to hear you being so brazen." Riley smiled as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend, as the two girls stared each other down for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Kenzi watched for a moment as Riley conversed with Eisuke, Soryu and Luke, and she had to admit it was nice to see the genuine smile and laughing, her whole body looked relaxed, until the question that Riley was not looking forward to answering came up.

"So Riley, tell us what happened to you in boarding school, one day you were there and the next you were gone." Luke said with ease and all eyes fell onto Riley as she took a sip of her drink, she put her glass down gently before turning her attention to Luke.

"Well after the accident, I couldn't stay at that school anymore, so I graduated early and left, with my grandfather's permission I traveled for a while, I stayed in the US for a bit studying Law for multiple countries and working in my grandfather's company there, when I had finished my studies I took off to Russia, after about a month or so I was approached by Kenzi and Sword and Rose, after lengthy discussions I decided that I would take up position in the law firm, I came back to Japan two years ago and worked my way up the food chain at the same time as helping out with Grey Tech and Grey Corp." Riley explained with a shrug as if none of it mattered.

"So you've been a busy girl then." Soryu commented and Riley nodded.

"Why didn't you get in touch with us when you got back to Japan?" Eisuke asked bluntly. Riley shrugged.

"Well I heard you were all doing so well, didn't see the point of dragging up old memories if I'm honest, the only reason we met each other at the party you hold is because my grandfather couldn't attend and he couldn't trust anyone else not to make an embarrassment of themselves and the companies they represent." Riley explained again with a shrug like she didn't really care for the meeting.

"So you are a cold hard businesswoman now?" Luke chuckled, Riley inclined her head to the side with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that, as you have already guessed my life consists of work, work and more work, no time for social gatherings, even the I.V.C was a business event." Riley mused, as she fiddled with her her wine glass.

"You seem to bringing in quite the business for your grandfather though, profits are up by two percent, on par with my own company." Eisuke smirked at Riley looking at her like she was a rival.

"Yes, but remember Eisuke you are in the hotel business, we are not." Riley reminded him with a flirtatious smile.

"So, how did you three meet exactly? I mean we know you met in boarding school but how exactly?" Baba inquired rubbing his chin. Riley turned her gaze to Baba for a moment as she regarded his question before turning to Soryu, Luke and Eisuke, their eyes met for an intense second before Eisuke spoke, his eyes not leaving Riley's.

"Soryu, Luke and I shared a dorm room with Riley's brother Kato, the four of us became fast friends, it was late in the year when Riley joined and she certainly made an entrance. The four of us were in our room studying, it was late when we heard a commotion in the hallway, as I opened the door to see what was going on, Riley slammed into me causing us to topple over and her land on top of me." Eisuke smiled at the memory, still locked in an intense gaze with Riley.

"I was pranking some other boys in the boys dorms, they caught me so I made a run for it knew which room was my bothers and headed straight for it. As I landed on Eisuke I slammed the door shut with my foot before covering his mouth with my hand and with my other held a finger to my lips, to keep everyone quiet as I waited for the boys to hurry past, once I was sure they were gone, I got up brushed myself off and introduced myself." Riley finished breaking the eye contact with Eisuke to turn to the rest of the table, grabbing her wine glass and taking a sip of her wine.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in a long while Eisuke and Soryu were laughing and joking with the other bidders and with their dinner companions, Riley and Kenzi. Baba watched as the cool mobster and the cold billionaire laughed and joked with the table as the food and wine flowed, it was the first time he had seen them so relaxed especially in the company of two women, normally they would brush them off. Tonight however was a different story, it surprised him even more that the two men even conversed with Kenzi. Kenzi was heavily engaged in a conversation with Baba and Ota as Riley talked about boarding school memories with Luke, Soryu and Eisuke.

"Well gentlemen, it's been a lovely evening, amazing food, wine and of course company, but I'm afraid that I am going to have take my leave as I have some matters that I have to attend to, Kenzi feel free to take the rest of the night off as well as of all of tomorrow." Riley announced as she gathered herself to leave.

"Are you serious?" Kenzi asked surprised.

"You deserve some time for yourself, you do so much for me, so yes I am serious, since when do I joke about these things anyway." Riley laughed as she stood causing everyone around the table to stand, giving her friend a hug and a smile, she turns her attention to Baba and Ota.

"Look after her, and don't keep her up too late." Riley chuckled.

"Please allow me to walk you out." Eisuke offered with an extended arm, Riley smiled and walked ahead of him without taking it.

"Well, those two have certainly hit it off." Kenzi laughed as she retook her seat as she watched Riley and Eisuke walk away.

"I have to admit you really have changed over the years." Riley laughed as she walked with Eisuke.

"I would say the same about you but you haven't changed a bit, only in height, but then you are still a short ass compared to me." Eisuke teased with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Mr Ichinomiya, many things about me has changed, but I have to say that you have certainly grown up, but don't think you can play in the same league as me and the big boys just yet." Riley laughed as they reached the front of the restaurant where a car was waiting for her.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Eisuke asked as he leaned on the car door stopping Riley from opening the door.

"Maybe I was wrong about you and growing up, you are trying to bait me just like boarding school." Riley voiced leaning closer to Eisuke so that their noses were mere inches apart.

"You can't play me at a game that I have no interest in playing." Riley spoke softly before backing away, with a smile on her lips.

"Oh you have no interest in playing because you haven't heard the terms." Eisuke smirked again as he leaned closer.

"You have nothing to offer me, I'm the best lawyer in Japan and I am the heiress of two companies that could even go as far as to take you on, so please tell me what exactly do you have to offer me." Riley said as she skirted around him managing to open the car door all with a smile, before getting in the car and closing the door before Eisuke could say anything, and telling the driver to move on, leaving Eisuke with a smile on his lips and a challenge that was set.

Instead of going back to the summer house, Riley had her driver drive to Dachci's house knowing he wouldn't be at the office at this hour, she had everything she needed to extend the time limit on the contract, all she needed to do was convince Dachci and get the client to sign off on it, in six months her contract would be complete and she would have all the information about her brother's death.

"I hope you have a good explanation for turning up at my door at this late in the evening." Dachci chided as he opened the door to see Riley stood there.

"We need to talk about the contract hence why I have come here at this time." Riley said as she made her way inside and into her boss's living room taking a seat on the couch, making herself quite at home.

"You're not backing out on me are you?" Dachci asked as he took a seat opposite her crossing his legs and leaning back in the arm chair, Riley watched him closely, a man of power, who had the ability and resources to make things happen.

"No, but I need an extension on the time limit, a month isn't going to be enough." Riley said cutting straight to the point.

"I am afraid that just isn't possible and you know it, the client wants it done within the month and I gave him my word that the great Riley Grey was on it." Dachic said leaning forward.

"You told the client my name? Are you damn right stupid, there is a reason I work in the shadows and a reason why our agreement to working with you said that my name wouldn't be used or brought up in any capacity unless it was under the law firm." Riley argued,

"No, I told him that our best was on it, as far as people are concerned you are only a lawyer, you have no link to the other projects that we take on. As for your request why?" Dachci countered.

"I need to have a plan so that I don't come under suspicion, I mean think about it, long lost friend comes back into their lives and all of a sudden they have been killed, plus I need to take them all out at once, or they will know that someone close to them is after them, any way what happened to your complete trust in me? I'll get the job done, you know I will, I just need time to have plans in action and backup plans." Riley explained.

"Fine, I'll get you the extension." Dachci caved, which caused Riley to smile and nod her head.

"Oh and I need you to get me a case, against Eisuke, have someone sue him so that I can swoop in and save the day, make it a legit claim and difficult enough so that he will want me to handle it and not his own lawyers." Riley said as she got up from her seat and began to leave.

"You know that's impossible, it was hard enough getting you to agree with the contract, someone suing Eisuke no way, no one in their right mind would do it." Dachci said.

"Then do the impossible, it's what you say you're good at." Riley smirked as she left the house and got back into her awaiting car.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning came too quickly for Riley's liking, as she awoke in bed surrounded by paperwork. When she had arrived home from her dinner with Eisuke and the other bidders she decided that she needed to take her mind off of the confusing thoughts that were racing around her mind and she dug through some of her cases that she had been working on. With a yawn and a stretch she managed to get out of bed without disturbing much and headed to the kitchen empty coffee cup in hand, as Riley made her way to the kitchen she remembered that she didn't hear Kenzi come home before she passed out papers in hand.

Once in the kitchen she put on a fresh pot of coffee and while the coffee machine was doing it's thing she went on the hunt for her phone, finding it on charge on her bedside table. Turning the phone on to it's home screen Riley saw she had several missed calls from the office, a missed call from her grandfather's secretary, and a couple of texts from Kenzi. Opening the messages from Kenzi, Riley sat on the bed as she read them,

' _Knowing you, you have gone home and started to do some work, I'm a bit tipsy so I'm going to stay at the hotel for tonight, thanks for the day off, love yah .K.'_

' _You are like the best boss ever, thank you, by the way Baba is the perfect gentleman. .K.'_

Riley couldn't help but laugh out loud as she read through the text messages before taking her phone off charge and heading back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter she called her grandfather's secretary to find out what he wanted, turned out it was just about inviting her Eisuke and the others to his benefit which Riley reluctantly agreed to, before she called her own office.

"Sword and Rose, Yuki speaking how can I help?" Yuki, Dachci's secretary answered the phone cheerfully, causing Riley to cringe, she couldn't understand how the girl could be so happy all of the time.

"It's Riley, I'm returning Dachci's call, what was it he wanted?" Riley asked as politely as she could, even though she couldn't hide all of the harshness out of her tone.

"Oh Miss Grey, Mr Aki, just wanted to inform you, that he has managed to complete your requests from last night." Yuki said with surprise, normally Kenzi would handle all the phone calls unless Riley had asked her to put through specific people.

"Both of my requests?" Riley questioned as she looked at the time, it was only 10am, that was fast even for Dachci.

"Yes Miss Grey." Yuki replied her usual cheeriness returned.

"Could you tell him that I appreciate it, thanks Yuki." Was all Riley said before hanging up the phone.

Riley's lips curled up into a smile as she thought about her plan and it falling into action, now she just had to inject herself into the case, easy enough, she just had to find out what lawyer was willing to take on Eisuke's team of lawyers, thinking they could win. With a plan firmly in her mind, she forwent the coffee and got herself ready, for the day. First stop would be Grey Tech, to pick up the invitations for her grandfather's benefit.

It took at least an hour before Riley finally left Grey Technolgies after her grandfather had cornered her to talk about taking on a position there full time, it was what was always meant to happen she had told him, after she had finished making her mark without his help. After he had told her he was proud of her and that he was happy that she was finally getting back in touch with her old boarding school friends, she was finally on her way to Tres Spades hotel invitations in hand.

It was gone lunch time by the time Riley had arrived at the hotel, weaving her way through the guests and tourists that were mulling around the hotel lobby, making their way to their rooms, checking in and heading towards the restaurant and the other facilities that the hotel had to offer. Riley walked up to the front desk hoping that she had arrived before the lawsuit had.

"Welcome to Tres Spades hotel, do you have a reservation?" The young blonde girl at the front desk asked Riley, Riley smiled at the young girl.

"I'm here to see, Mr Ichinomiya, it's Riley Grey." Riley said her tone of voice pleasant enough but very business like.

"Ah, Miss Grey, your name is down on the V.I.P list, one moment please." The young lady replied as she picked up the phone and all of a sudden a oldish looking gentleman appeared.

"Miss Grey, I'm the manager Hajime Kenzaki, please follow me." Mr Kenzaki said as he motioned toward the elevator. Riley followed behind and in the short ride up into to the penthouse, Mr Kenzaki lead Riley into the penthouse lounge and motioned for her to take a seat, while he went to announce to Eisuke that she had arrived. Riley sat patiently as she waited for Eisuke who came down the stairs with Mr Kenzaki, as soon as he saw Riley he smiled.

"Miss Gery, what do I owe the pleasure?" Eisuke said, business face sliding into place.

"Please, it's Riley when I'm not here on business, it's my day off at Sword and Rose, but not at Grey Tech, my grandfather has asked me to drop over these invitations to his benefit that he's holding, there's one here for you and each of your friends." Riley smiled as she stood pulling the invitations out of her brief case and handing them to him.

"And here I was thinking we weren't invited after your talk with the chief last night." Eisuke smiled back as he took the invitations.

"Oh please you were always invited, I just wanted to personally hand deliver these, besides I also wanted to make sure no harm came to my personal assistant as I know she stayed her last night." Riley smirked.

"Kenzi has been taken care for, very well in fact." Eisuke gave a smirk of his own as he began to make his own coffee, causing Riley to giggle.

"Wow, you actually know how to make your own coffee and here I always thought you just pushed a button and bam there it was." Riley joked as she took a seat on the couch once again, as she watched Eisuke carefully.

"If I'd have known you were impressed this easily by something this simple I wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble for last night." Eisuke laughed as he handed over a cup of coffee to her.

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself last night was wonderful, it was good to catch up with you, Soryu and Luke, and it's good to see that you have all grown into the men I knew you all would." Riley replied with a smile as she sipped her coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why don't you and I go for late lunch, just the two of us, no entourage." Eisuke asked as he looked over at Riley.

"I'm guessing you have the lunch free as you are here and not working?" He smirked, Riley looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess I have an opening, and it's still early, but we wouldn't want people to talk now would we?" Riley chuckled as she put her cup of coffee down on the table.

"Let them talk, they are either going to say that you're my lawyer or that we are discussing business, it's either that or that you're my lover, but I can't see any of that being a bad thing." Eisuke said as he straightened his shirt with a smirk that would make any girl weak at the knees, but Riley knew his tricks, she had known him since high school after all.

"Very well, let us go for lunch." She laughed shaking her head as she gathered her things and took the crook of his elbow with her hand.

"Any ideas on where to go?" She asked, with a raised and expectant eyebrow.

"Somewhere you haven't been yet, it's just opened we get to be the first people through the doors." He said as he walked her to the elevator.

"You don't need to impress me Eisuke, I'm a cold businesswomen now remember?" She laughed again, feeling completely at ease by his side, any thoughts of her previous conversations with Dachi disappearing from her mind.

"Oh before I forget, invitations for you and the others, it's for my grandfather's benefit, he hopes you will join us." Riley smiled as she dug into her handbag and pulled out the seven envelopes handling them to Eisuke who tucked them into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"We wouldn't miss it. I heard that Grey Tech have been making a new security system, I would be interested in hearing about it." Eisuke remarked.

"Yes we are, I'll have the security representative give your people a call and see if we can get a meeting setup." Riley replied as she looked at her watch.

"Why can't we set it all up, we are both adults now." Eisuke smirked, Riley turned to him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Because we are both busy people, and besides Security isn't my forte." She chuckled as the elevator finally reached the underground parking lot, Eisuke extended his arm for Riley and she took it with another smile.

"I take your driving and not taking your chauffeur driven car?" Riley asked as she looked at the car that they ended up standing next to.

"You would be right." Eisuke smirked again as he opened the car door for Riley.

"I thought it would make a nice change." He said as Riley got into the passenger seat. It wasn't long before they arrived at the new restaurant that had just opened up for the lunch rush.

"Let me guess this place has been booked up for months, but because of who you are and the name you have we are going to stride in there and get a table." Riley asked unimpressed as she released the catch on her seatbelt, her comment caused Eisuke to smirk at her and she rolled her eyes as they both exited the car and he handed over the keys to the valet.

"What can I say I can't help but try and impress the one person in the world who isn't impressed by my status and my ability." Eisuke chuckled.

Eisuke was the perfect gentleman as he escorted Riley to the seats they were being assigned to, he even seated her, before they looked over the menu in complete silence.

"So tell me about all the time that has past since we last seen each other, it must be quite the story." Eisuke said without raising his eyes from the menu, Riley mulled over the question and tasted the many lies that formed on her tongue that would have been easy to tell, she had had practice in lying over the years but she swallowed them before closing the menu and looking directly at Eisuke.

"Well I travelled… extensively, while studying." Riley said as she took a sip of her drink, before her eyes wandered around the restaurant, marking exits and the such in her mind's eye.

"That all, you didn't come home?" Eisuke inquired.

"Didn't see the point at the time, plus it was good to get away from all the expectations." Riley shrugged as a young man walked over.

"Mr Ichinomiya?" The young man asked as he stood beside the table.

"Yes?" Eisuke replied.

"I'm sorry sir but you've been served." The young man said as he handed over an envelope and walked off before Eisuke could reply.

"Seems like you might need a lawyer after all." Riley feigned concern, as she watched him open the envelope and read it's contents.

"It's a sexual harassment suit and a wrongful termination of employment, an ex employee saying I fired her because she wouldn't sleep with me." Eisuke said as he handed the papers over to Riley who looked it over.

"What you going to do?" She asked as she read the papers one by one.

"Give it to my lawyers and have them deal with it." Eisuke shrugged as the food that they had ordered was brought to the table and their wine glasses were refilled.

"Your lawyers are either going to want to settle and get her to sign an NDA, which over time will get leaked to the press and your business will be effected or they will have her paid off for her silence and she will sell her story to the papers, either way you will you lose." Riley said before taking a sip of her wine.

"And what would you suggest exactly?" Eisuke asked.

"Easy, if I were you I would say to my lovely female company that I'm having lunch… would you handle this discreetly for me." Riley smirked as she looked up at Eisuke, who was watching her thoughtfully.

"Why what do you have in mind?" He asked her watching her closely.

"Well first off I would have a meeting with the lawyer and his client and I would have a discussion with them telling them that my client won't settle so there is no monetary value on the table and that if she wants to go to trial I will not only destroy her in court but I will also destroy her in the public eye also and that she will never have another job anywhere in Japan again." Riley shrugged as she began to eat the meal in front of her.

"I'm serious Riley this could really make my life complicated." Eisuke sighed as he watched her relaxed movements, realising that she is exactly like he is not worried about a little threat with no merit.

"Fine I'll let you handle this, keep it private, I don't want or need the bad press." Eisuke said with a nod as he turned his attention on his food.

"They'll hear my name and go running the other way." Riley laughed as she looked at Eisuke relax.

"Come on let's just enjoy our lunch before we both have to head back to our hectic lives." Riley smirked as she held up her glass for a small toast which Eisuke was happy to participate with.


End file.
